Mercy: Guilty Pleasures
by impersonal
Summary: Getting caught for guilty pleasures. Inside the series of 'Mercy' fics for SQ fam.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. I don't own Sailormoon. The whole story is fictitious and I'm not getting any money for it. Any relevance to actual living persons or events is entirely coincidental.**

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist this. LOL.**

* * *

"My fault-" Hotaru and Kiyoshi said and stopped at the same time, before sighing and silently wishing to get out of the place.

For all 19 years of her life, this is the first time Tome Hotaru is sitting in the jail. With the most unlikely person for the most unlikely crime. Yes, pirating. Time and time again, laws and family and friends reminded Hotaru that pirating is wrong and unlawful…but she can't help it. It's a guilty pleasure, free and easy to undertake, then open to enjoy. Truthfully, who doesn't pirate in the world? Now she and Kiyoshi sit in the cell together, silently staring at each other from the two ends of the cell. Not that Kiyoshi pirates a lot, but she helped Hotaru. So both of them got caught together.

As the saying goes, 'best friends would sit right beside you in jail and say it's all worth it'.

Okay, it's not worth it, seriously.

Kiyoshi looked around in the dark dusty jail in the district centre of Rhode Island.

"Who are gonna call to bail us out?" She asked.

Hotaru thought for a while, "Setsuna? Haruka and Michiru are away in Canada on a trip aren't they?"

Kiyohshi nodded, and then they both stayed silent for a while. The guard will be coming in a few minutes to ask them for a name and number to bail them out of this jail. Hotaru silently cursed her luck; this month hates her. Nothing has been going smoothly and all the things she and Kiyoshi downloaded had been just to stress relieve. Damn it.

"Too bad I'm 19 already or else we could have just classify this as a juvenile case and-"

"Let go of me you asshole I am NOT a paedophile rapist!" Somewhere out of the blue, a familiar voice can be heard shouting down the corridor of the jail place.

"Hotaru, why do I feel that shout was so…usual," Kiyoshi queried.

"Stop it, I am so not a paedophile! I merely stamped her hand!!"

"I dunno, but you sure are right," Hotaru replied, straining her ears more to hear the voice more clearly.

"What?! It's just a stamp! Stop dragging me you disgusting old fool!"

Kiyoshi and Hotaru gulped.

"I did not stalk her! I was merely following her like how a loyal fan would follow a star!! I mean c'mon, who wouldn't?!"

Kiyoshi and Hotaru nodded and looked at the oncoming source of the voice.

"OW! What's wrong with you geez, I was merely-"and Setsuna got cut off as the guard shoved her into jail.

Red eyes meet grey eyes meet violet eyes.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were driving along the roads in Canada to reach their hotel and begin their relaxing vacation together. The roads were winding but the scenery was great, and Haruka even slowed down her usual speed to let them both enjoyed the scenery and just being out in the nature.

"Haruka, I love this," Michiru smiled and said as she looked out her passenger window.

Haruka smiled as she stole a glance at her lover then back on the road. "We hardly get to spend time like that relaxing…let's make the most out of it. Me and you, doing nothing all day but just relaxing around. We can go to the beach, we can go shopping all you like, and we can even spend our day at the aquarium. We will do all you want…but I'm gonna be the ruler of mischief in the night, won't I? It's gonna be so f-"

Haruka's cell phone rang.

"Fuck." Haruka, seeing no traffic police patrolling around, actually no one was around, whipped her phone and answered it

"Hello? Uh-huh, Tenoh Haruka. Yes…"

Michiru look quizzically at her blonde lover for about 3 minutes as Haruka went all silent after the introductory lines she spoke. Michiru let her eyes wander over Haruka's serious face, and her strong hands that grip the stirring wheels. The pair of teal eyes so concentrated on the road and the telephone conversation that made Haruka suddenly very…enticing. She suddenly got dirty thought as they car vibrated-

The car suddenly screeched to a stop.

Haruka let the phone drop to her lap and turned to Michiru with a stunned face. "M-Michiru, we've got to go home. Kiyoshi and Hotaru got caught for pirating online and need us to bail…and Setsuna got caught for stalking Miley Cyrus on her promotional tour, as well as violent conduct in the crowd and stamping Miley Cyrus hands with a chop saying 'Smexx me in 3 years!' and her cell phone number below the line."

Michiru sighed.


End file.
